


A secret revealed

by calliope_cp



Series: Coming to terms [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_cp/pseuds/calliope_cp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading the book "Percy Jackson's Greek Gods" I found a paragraph, where Percy talks about one of Artemis' followers who is practically raped by Zeus and he talks about that it's never their fault and that you should talk about it and not try to 'protect' the offender. So I thought - what if he knew about things like that first-hand? What if he had to encounter something like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Can You See From The Top Of That Hill?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088473) by [Overanalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer). 



> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan. I'm not a native English speaker. Let me know your thoughts on plot and language.

They were in his parents’ apartment, not tired enough to go to bed already but weary enough to not be willing to stay out much longer. So they were lazily lounging on the living room floor and enjoyed the calm.

“OK, you guys, why don’t we try and be normal teenagers just once in our life, what do you think?”, Will suddenly suggested.

“Do you want us to get drunk and drugged or what?”, Jason asked suspiciously. “I don’t think I’m up to that.” Annabeth nodded.

“No, really, nothing like that. Just a game or something. I was thinking of fooling around a bit, not acting like immature idiots. Do you think I’d let any of you get alcohol or drugs near your systems while I’m around?” The healer made a gesture like he’d been deeply wounded.

“I don’t know, Mr. Sunshine.”, Leo teased. “There have to be some flaws hidden behind that shiny doctor’s overall. Maybe you just want us numbed enough to try some freakish experiment – heck, if I know.” They all laughed at that thought – Will was the impersonation of compassion and nonviolent peacefulness.

“Ha – you’ll never know if you don’t play a game to reveal all my darkest secrets.” He grinned wickedly to make his point again. They looked at each other, thoughtfully. Normal teenagers probably would play games like that just for fun. But normal teenagers didn’t have their kinds of secrets.

Percy was the first to recover from the silence. “So you suggest that all the ten of us tell each other our nefarious secrets?”

Will sighed. “I was referring to something called ‘Never have I ever’ -“

“-but that’s a drinking game.”, Piper interrupted him. She looked a bit stern.

“We could leave the alcohol out, you know. Just drink soda or something.”, the son of Apollo explained.

“Would someone kindly tell me why anyone would like their darkest secrets revealed? Are you joking or something?” Nico had found his voice again and very obviously didn’t like the direction their conversation had taken. He shot his boyfriend a deadly glare but unfortunately, Will was already immune to that.

Frank, Jason and Calypso shifted uncomfortably as well, whereas Hazel, Piper and Annabeth seemed quite indifferent though slightly curious. Leo and Percy looked downright excited.

“Come on, everyone. We’re like, what, a big family full of love and sunshine. If anyone should know each other’s’ secrets, it’s us. We’ve been through so much!”, Leo tried to convince them without much success, from the look of the three skeptics’ faces. Percy made another attempt. “You know, he’s probably right. I cannot imagine any group of demigods closer than we are. We don’t have so much of a family apart from each other and, you know, I would trust each and every one of you with any of my secrets. So, for real, guys – why not?”

His words had the intended effect. Everyone but Nico seemed convinced, though their faces revealed a nervous embarrassment on the prospect what kind of questions they would have to answer. The son of Hades desperately tried to find an escape, still.

“But Reyna isn’t here. She belongs to this group as well!”

“She does, but, Nico – apart from you, Reyna would never tell her secrets to anyone alive. She’d never agree on this, anyway.”, Hazel said.

“So why should I, then?”, he barked. The carpet he sat on started to develop a layer of ice. Hazel took his hand in hers and smiled reassuringly. “Nico, we love you and no one would judge you or misuse your trust. I know you love to keep many things rather secret than make yourself vulnerable, but how much has this cost you in the last years?”

He flinched. They all knew she was right. His secrecy had brought him nothing but terror, hurt and loneliness. Will offered him a solution. “You know, we could try not to exaggerate things. I mean, not going too deep this time. So nobody will get too uncomfortable, right?” He looked around and everyone nodded in agreement. Will explained the rules again while Percy and Annabeth fetched drinks. Piper was the one to start the game. “Never have I ever…seen Olympus.” Annabeth, Percy, Will and Nico drank.

“Never have I ever fought a god.”, Will said. “That’s a lie.”, Nico said before anyone could even think of taking a zip. “You _have_ , Will.” Everyone looked at him. Hazel understood first. “Of course! _Thanatos_! You’ve fought him, in your way.”

Will gulped. “I’ve never thought of it like that. All right. Never have I ever seen him, then.” Percy, Hazel, Frank and Nico drank. “Cool. What does Death look like?”

“The most beautiful man you’ll ever meet.”, Hazel said. “They say he looks like Eros. Or Eros like him.”

“I wouldn’t compare them. Amor is a lot crueler and less kind.”, Nico grumbled. Again, ice started to freeze its way across the carpet. Will’s hand rubbed his boyfriend’s back and he started to relax again.

“Never have I ever spent a normal year since I found out who I really am.” Percy grinned as no one touched their glasses. His had achieved his goal – the tension was gone and everyone smiled.

“Never have I ever stolen anything.”, Frank said. Everyone else drank. The Roman looked downright shocked by himself. “Oh, sorry, guys – I didn’t mean to, I mean, I know, like –“, he stammered. “Frank, really, it’s alright.”, Annabeth said. “I for myself know that I’m not innocent when it comes to accepting foreign property in need of survival or fights and I don’t think anyone else here would disagree.” She smirked.

“When I wandered around without memory I stole on a daily basis, really.”, Percy admitted with a sad smile. “Better than me, I just stole for my dad’s attention.”, Piper told him.

“Ah, come on, beauty queen”, Leo said. “I bet that car dealer could have lived without that BMW, you know. And it’s not _really_ stealing anyway. You’ve just…convinced people to make you nice and expensive presents against their will.” Loud laughter filled the air. “My turn! Alright…”, he shot Calypso a mocking look. “Never have I ever been in love with Percy Jackson.” His girlfriend stuck her tongue out at him and sipped in collaboration with Annabeth.

“Low blow.”, Nico mused and drank. Will patted his knee. “You know what, screw it.”, he smirked and drank. Everyone watched him, eyebrows raised. “Come on, I was discovering my sexuality, I was young, I always had a knack for dark hair, and he was a hero…”

“I _am_ a hero.”, said black haired boy interjected.

“Whatever. Maybe I just want _some people_ feel better.” Everyone watched Nico, smiling.

He growled. “I should never have told anyone. Seaweed brain wouldn’t even have noticed.”

Percy made a sound of mocking upset. “Hey, how should I have known? You acted like you hated me, made me bathe in Styx and everything…”

Annabeth jumped in for Nico’s help “You didn’t even notice _I_ liked you. Or Rachel.”

“Or me.”, Calypso said. “You should have seen his face when I told him.”, she mused towards Nico. “I could as well have told him I’m the Minotaur.”

“What about the dozen Amazons, who were giving brad hints how great you’d look with a metal collar?.”, Frank laughed.

“At least I managed to tell Reyna I’m taken without hurting her feelings.”, Percy pouted.

Jason’s head jerked upwards. “Really – Reyna made a move?”

“Yeah, did you expect to be the only one she’d ever be interested in, Grace?”

“No, but you’re not very…well, _Roman_ , so to say.”

“She was probably desperate for him to become the new praetor”, Nico teased. “You know what they say: Desperate times require desperate measures.” Everyone, even the son of Poseidon, rocked with laughter.

Will was happy. He had suggested this game so they would know each other better still, so all of them would feel accepted in their own way and with their individuality. They played on and on, sometimes just making really silly statements and sometimes hitting the right buttons to get an unexpected confession.

At some point, however, Frank seemed out of ideas. Then his gaze caught a stuffed teddy bear decorating the couch and he said: “Never have I ever been touched by Octavian other than handshake.”

KABOOM! A fountain broke free from the fire escape outside and thunder rolled. Jason and Percy both looked at each other in shock and then, drank. Both faces suddenly had lost all color. The atmosphere in the room had changed completely. Everyone was staring at either the son of Poseidon or the son of Jupiter, waiting for explanation. Frank looked like he wanted to hit himself very hard. Annabeth was the first to say something: “Percy, when we’re talking of touched, does it mean…?”

“Exactly what you think it could mean, Wise Girl.” He looked to the floor, his voice hollow. His friends gasped in shock. “I guess it’s time to confess - what do you think, bro?” His eyes found Jason’s, who took a deep breath to steady himself. He, too, was gazing on the floor, but Piper took his hands for reassurance and he started.

“When Octavian became more powerful in New Rome, he reestablished some of the old rites, you know. ‘To fix the bond between those who rule and those who serve the gods’, or something.” He snorted. “It’s a rite that only allows males to participate – so Reyna wouldn’t know about it. It happens at several occasions, for example right after the male praetor has been elected. You have to go to the Temple. And then…”, his voice breaks.

Nico catches on. “I’ve heard about this. It’s like a pact, an oath of allegiance between the men of the Legion, so they’ll feel bound to each other. Some cultures would use blood, others would share food but the Romans thought there was something more sacred in using… _di immortalis_!” He shuddered. “I cannot believe this… _testa di cazzo_!”

“Wait, what did they use?” Hazels imagination wasn’t able to complete the thought. Piper answered before any of the others could. Annabeth seemed frozen in her shock. “Male liquids, Hazel. Nico wanted to say that they would use sperm to seal the oath.” The daughter of Pluto gulped and Piper worried she might faint. Frank’s face had taken on a light shade of green.

“How?”, Will asked Jason. “However the _augur_ thinks fit.”, he answered dully. “I…was touched while he…did himself.” He knew the description didn’t even come close to cover all the repulsion and disgust he had felt in that moment. “We went to the Temple of Jupiter. He told me to take of my clothes and to bend over. When I first refused, his guards came really close…”

“Guards?”, Annabeth shrieked. “You-you weren’t alone?”

“No”, Nico answered with a very nasty facial expression. “Such rites require witnesses.”

Piper gasped. “Witne…? How many?”

“Ten or so, I guessed.” Jason continued. “So, he and his cringers circled me and he told me that it was a standard procedure for praetors and who was I to question the old rites and challenge the gods…so, I just - let him. I was a son of Rome, a soldier. I always did what I’d been told. As a Roman, if you get an order, you fulfill your duty. I just wanted to get it over with. I took of my clothes and let his hands do, well, I spare you the glorious details. It was fast – he knew what he was doing, you’ve got to give him credit. But the way I felt afterwards…I’ll always remember…” He shuddered again.

 

_He saw himself standing in the Temple, naked and bent over the balustrade. Octavian stood behind him, his pants open, his underwear moved aside; one of his hands rubbing Jason’s groin and the other busy at his backside. Octavian really had a talent for stimulating the prostate. His movements were forceful but steady and even though the whole act felt like a rape, there was never any violence, only determination. When Jason finally cried out the helpless scream of his release, Octavian took his hand and moved it between his own legs. Jason wanted to shut his eyes, to look away - but he did not want to give the augur the victory of openly having humiliated him or weakened his position as a praetor. So he had to watch his own hands stroking the legacy until he climaxed with a load moan. The witnesses watched silently, never interfering. “It’s sealed, then.”, Octavian said with a tease, the malicious smirk never leaving his face._

 

Everyone in the room was silent; everyone except for the black haired boy with see-green eyes, whose fists were hitting the ground. Jason looked at him. “Percy…?”

Finally, he spoke. “He let you get away so easily?” A desperate question.

“What do mean with – oh _no!_ Percy, what did he do to you?” Jason’s voice was filled with dread.

Percy looked at Annabeth when he started talking about his version of the event.

“I refused. I offered resistance and told him I wouldn’t care about his stupid rites and oaths and any of his procedures. I fought with tooth and nail when his minions came close and I probably wouldn’t have failed, though…” His shut his eyes, trying to avoid getting teary.

His girlfriend connected the dots first. “You would never have failed if you had meant to _really_ fight them. You could have overpowered them easily, by sheer force or by your godly gifts. There is no way they could have forced you to do their will by violence and fight. That means, _oh Percy_ ,” she cried out, “What did they hold against you? How did they blackmail you into this?”

Percy did not answer for some long moments. Then, weighing his every word, he answered “My fatal flaw.”

This time, it was Frank who knew immediately what the other boy meant. “No, no, no, no, no ,no – please tell me that you didn’t…oh no.” He hid his face with his hands in terror, never having felt so ashamed.

“Frank – what does he mean?”, Will asked cautiously. He turned to Percy again. “What does your fatal flaw have to do with that? What _is_ your fatal flaw, Percy?”

“Annabeth’s mom told me once that I would sacrifice the world to save my friends. You could say I have an excessive personal loyalty when it comes to saving people…”

Piper felt confused. “How could he have used that against you? You only spent two weeks in New Rome and most of the time you were on a quest with…” She clapped her hand on her mouth, horrified.

Hazel, who had started crying silently along with Frank, looked directly into those see-green eyes. “He told you he would do it to us, didn’t he?” Percy nodded miserably.

“You vowed for me, remember. So, if I wouldn’t have yielded, you two would have had to pay. Especially you, Hazel. You cannot imagine his sick fantasies. The things he told me…what he planned to do…how many guys he would’ve…you don’t want to know.” Barely a whisper remained from his voice. “After that, it was easy for him to get what he wanted. Since I had fought, he had the perfect excuse to…act tough.”

“He hurt you.”, Will stated, nauseated. “You were raped.”

“Not the way you would imagine it, no. See, if he had violated me, like raping or hurting and whatever you think, he would’ve looked cruel and disrespectful towards a position he wanted for himself. He needed to go a different way…”

Calypso got the idea. “Humiliation. He had to make you look weak and indignant, so his position would be secured.”, She seemed calmer than the rest, but only on the surface. Spending millennia with only herself and otherwise very little company but the gift of vision, she had seen and heard a lot of terrible and cruel things. Being a prisoner, she was never allowed to phrase a judgment. The titan’s daughter was a natural at hiding negative emotions.

Percy went on. “You have to imagine his point of view. He needed me to look as ridiculous as possible without violence or obvious hurt. I was already at his mercy but, well, like Jason said, he knew his ways…he wanted me…to beg for it.”

Leo was outraged. “So he would look like the merciful savior who’d provide you relief?” The son of Poseidon nodded. “THAT – IS – SO – SICK!” His hand started rummaging in his tool belt and retreated several items. Whatever he was building, it would be deadly, Leo was sure of it. 

Will tried to picture the sickening scene. “So he – somewhat - teased you to the point of torture?”

“He and his minions, yes. Whenever I would come too close to, _ahem_ , climax” (Hazel fanned her tear-stroked face) “they would stop. And start again. On and on and on while telling me that, if I would not be still and well-behaved, they could still get my friends to cover for me.”

“How long?”, Frank asked. His voice sounded higher than usual. “How long did they do that to you until you gave in?”

Percy looked at him like he didn’t understand the question. “I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what?”

“Give in. He had to stop after four hours or so because they got tired or so.”, he finished sulkily.

“Four -“ – “What?!” – “FOUR HOURS?” All of them screamed in a tumult.

 “Percy – _dude_ – first: Weren’t you, like, sore?” Leo asked. “Sorry, ladies.”, he noted when Hazel winced.  

The other laughed mirthlessly at the question.

“They had enough lube and experience to prevent that. And there was a doctor or a healer or whatever amongst them. I got a little bit of this and that and – boom – everything back to normal. No harm done, right?”, he finished sarcastically.

“But then – how did you manage not to go crazy?”, Nico asked. He remembered very clearly how hard (literally) it had been for him to calm down during those times when he had refused himself relief or even arousal out of self-loathe. But at least he’d had cold showers and the possibility of retreat – even then it used to be close to unbearable at times.

“I had – and still have – my pride, thank you very much.”, was the retort. “I kept visualizing his self-righteous face if I’d buckle and that helped. It wasn’t exactly a picnic, still.”

“So, in the end, what happened?”, Annabeth asked.

“He finished it – made it look like a gesture of magnanimity, still, and let me go. He’d gotten himself done way earlier, of course, to show me what I couldn’t get or something.” An uneasy silence followed after that statement. Percy’s thoughts drifted back in time against his will.

 

_His smile was unsettling. Why had they ordered him here? He had expected Reyna to instruct him or to get at least a good night’s sleep. Why did he have to attend a meeting in the Temple of Neptune? Once he had reached it, the shivering had begun. Octavian and his precious inner circle of apple-polishers stood there and watched him expectantly. There were drinks and snacks and enough seating for all of them, like they were to expect a show._

_“What do you want?”, he asked with a forced calm in his voice._

_“Well, son of Neptune and newly elected praetor – you would not want to disrespect our fine traditions or to dishonor the bound of devote servants to the Gods, would you?”, Octavian’s smooth words sounded impressive and objectionable at the same time. “I want to make sure that you and I are able to work together as allies in our duty to serve the Legion. Such service requires an oath. Something that binds you to New Rome and to the voice of the Gods, to me, so to say.”, Octavian explained._

_Percy felt himself getting anxious and impatient. “Just tell me the words so we’ll get this over with, man. I’m tired.”_

_“Oh, words will not be required. The rite I’m talking about is much less formal and yet so much more_ binding _, son of Neptune. We’ll seal it in a way only men can, if you understand.” There was that creepy smile again. Percy felt goosebumps crawl all over his body. Surely the augur had not meant…_

_But Octavian continued as if the new praetor had already given his approval. “I suggest you undress yourself and bend over, praetor. I’ll take care of the rest, if you know what I mean.” Again, that smirk. That teasing, disgustingly possessive smirk._

_Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Try to touch me, Octavian, and you’ll find yourself in the infirmary for the next three months. Did you really think I’d let YOU, of all people, touch me? Gross!”_

_If the augur was insulted, he did not show it. “Am I to understand that you will disrespect our sacred rite?”_

_“You bet.”_

_At this, all the other boys (more like bodyguards) started to circle their guest. Clearly, they would try to force him, but Percy just let several fountains erupt from the floor and ducked whenever someone came too close. Riptide sprang free and he stood in front of them, challenging everyone to come closer._

_“Really, Octavian? Do you think it’d be that easy for you?”, he laughed. This was hardly a fight, more like a mild training session._

_The legacy of Apollo seemed to enjoy the situation – as if his plan would be fulfilled by Percy’s resistance. He spoke again. “Oh no, praetor, but it seems to me that you have forgotten something. Someone, to be more exact.” Percy turned and frowned. “There are two soldiers that vowed for you, Perseus. They will have to settle your score if you won’t.” His voice was only a malicious whisper right now. Percy dreaded whatever words the augur would say next, but it was even worse than he’d thought._

_“Zhang and Levesque – they would make some nice playmates. Imagine how many of us it would take to cover Zhang completely.” He turned towards his bickering fellows. “Oh, can you vision how_ huge _those eyes would suddenly be if he was filled entirely? And the girl…” Percy resisted the urge to vomit._

_“Imagine how nice of a view that would be – the boys taking turns in filling her until she spills over from every whole – ah, such a picture. I figure that would be the best treat for that prissy little daughter of Pluto. Since she likes the dark and deep places, I think when would find some treat for all of her cavities.”_

_Percy did not expect his face to be capable of expressing the utter disgust that flew through him from inside out. There was no way to ever let such a thing happen to sweet, innocent Hazel. And Frank, whose honor was just re-established, who was always so self-conscious. No, there was no way to ever let them go through that. He made his decision. He would push through this, however disgusting it might be. He had no idea what to expect – this would be the first time for anything sexual to happen to him. Just my luck, he thought. But nothing that happened tonight would count. He would not back out and he would not show weakness. Percy decided that, whatever might happen, he wouldn’t feel a victim._

_I’ve been through worse, he thought. Whatever he does, I won’t let him get to my head._

_With these determinations, he agreed to follow the rite. “Let’s get it over with, Octavian.”_

_“What’s with the attitude, praetor?”, the augur answered in mocking disapprove.”Let me assure you, the things you will experience are so much better than anything you would simply ‘get over with’. Let me help you understand true enjoyment, son of Neptune. At the end of this, you will want me to do you.”_

_There it was; the whole hideousness of Octavian’s plan: He wanted to let him suffer long enough to hear him begging. That power-obsessed moron did not only want to practically rape him but to crush him. A grim resistance formed in Percy’s mind. Let’s see who’ll stand the gaff._

_Octavian met his glare. “Take off your clothes, praetor. Show us what you got.”_

_Percy had never been too self-conscious. Of course, he was not a model or something, but he was well-toned, his skin had only suffered a little through puberty and his face was at least harmonious enough to suffice. If they wanted a show… “You want me to strip and dance or will taking off be enough for you sacred oath? Do I need to leave space for dollar notes?”, he asked the augur._

_“Always the rebel, always joking. My, my – why don’t we teach you some manners? Strip and bend over.”, he gestured at a balustrade in front of the altar._

_Great, Percy thought while he shoved off every last layer of textile. Dad, I hope you’re too busy to watch or close your eyes at this abomination._

_Octavian approached. Smooth hands caressed his body and surprisingly soft lips started to press into his’. He tensed. “Why don’t you relax, praetor. Merely sitting it out won’t suffice any more. Be a good boy, son of Neptune or we’ll have to ask Zhang and Levesque cover for you.”, the augur teased and kissed him again, this time entering his mouth with his tongue. Percy hated himself for it, but he kissed back. Why did that idiot have to be a talented kisser? Why did his hands have to be so smooth and able? He loathed his body’s reaction towards the actions._

_Octavian started stroking him with a lubed hand. “We don’t want our precious hero to suffer from soreness, do we?”, he asked their audience. They laughed and watched them eagerly. Octavian continued to slowly stroke his victim until he felt a slight tremble going through the body. Then, he fetched a bit more lube from the bowl on the small table next to them and moved it to Percy’s backside. The son of Poseidon gasped as he felt a finger entering him._

_“So tense,” Octavian whispered into his ear before softly nibbling it. “I figure this is your first time, isn’t it? Oh, I will make sure you’ll have something to remember, praetor.” He entered a second finger and started massaging Percy’s prostate. Why did this have to feel so good? Why couldn’t he suppress his moans?_

_The fingers massaged him while his other hand was ceaseless. Percy felt himself starting to climax, when Octavian’s hands stilled and left his body. He was panting. The augur kissed him again, intrusively, but he did not touch him otherwise. After several minutes, though, when the green eyed boy seemed to have eased enough, he started all over again. And again. And again._

_The augur took his time. Obviously there was no need for him to rush. Whenever he felt the newly elected praetor’s body go rigid, he stopped his motions and would wait for a bit, keeping himself busy kissing the boy or touching all the other parts of his body._

_“I’ve got to give you credit, praetor, you’re more stubborn than I thought. It’s quite an inspiration for me, you know. So much pride and control.”, he teased after a very long time. “Let’s see what we can do about that. Kahale”, he turned towards a tall boy with heavily trained arms. “Let’s see what your lips can do to satisfy our dear praetor.”_

_Percy felt so fragile. It did indeed cost him all his restraint, and then more, not to beg for this torture to end. Every fiber in his body screamed for release or at least for a fight – anything to let off steam. His muscles were shaking and his hands were clutching the balustrade for dear life. He knew that he was close to let the whole Temple explode in a fountain of salt water, but he knew that this would mean punishment for Hazel and Frank. Still, when the augur sent his minion to do his dirty work, he worked up enough strength to laugh at him._

_“Really, Octavian - weary, already? I did not expect that being your lickspittle would be meant literal licking….”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, praetor”, the augur replied smoothly. “I’m doing him a favor. Son of Venus, you know. They are nothing if not talented in that kind of business. Unfortunately for you, he does not have the permission to help you achieve release…yet. But, be assured, I’m at least not weary enough to show you what you are missing.” With this, he opened his pants and shifted his boxers aside._

_He started stroking himself in fluid movements when the other boy kneeled in front of Percy and took him unceremoniously in his mouth. Torture, pure torture!, he thought. Those lips, that tongue –_

_“Why do you do this?”, he hissed at Kahale. “Are you so eager to be a good little lap dog?”_

_Kahale let go off him but his hands continued. His face was restrained. “I’m probably here for the same reasons you are, Jackson. Not much of a choice.”, he hissed back. Then he took him in his mouth again until Percy felt he was approaching his orgasm another time. The lips and tongue left him and he was trembling harder than ever. Just then, Octavian grabbed his face again for a kiss and guided his right hand to his groin where he covered it with his own to stroke himself over the edge with a deep and satisfied moan. His fluids spilled on Percy’s hand and torso and he had to fight his turning stomach._

_“Why don’t we raise the bar a bit further?”, the augur smiled. His freshly re-lubed hands drifted to Percy’s backside again, now steadily stretching the panting praetor. He added one finger after another, thoroughly careful as to never cause the slightest hurt or pain. He even ordered one of the by-standing boys to force-feed Percy some kind of medication that reminded him very much of ambrosia._

_“We do not want this beautifully crafted art to get fissures, do we, praetor?”, he teased and the son of Poseidon felt all the hard-earned soreness leave his body. How frustrating and sick to not be able to even get a little damaged so the pain would ease the tension!_

_At this point, he was close to giving up. The part of his body that was nearest to his groin yelled at him to beg for release, to forget his pride and stubbornness and to finally be able to let go. His muscles were weak and shaking, his breaths were unsteady and never in his life had anything hurt as much as the place that usually caused him pleasure._

_But, as soon as these thoughts entered his mind, another part of his brain chirped back into conscious. You’ve made it this far. You’re still standing (literally). Do you really want to give him the triumph?_

_The shamelessly slow stimulation of his prostate along with his entrance went on for such a long time that he felt close to fainting when Octavian spoke again. “I think, dear praetor, you are ready for a real treatment, now. Who would have guessed that, after all, a son of the Sea would be so reluctant to spill his salty liquids?” Another cackle followed from the audience._

_Kahale, on the other hand, made an impatient sound. “Don’t you think we’ve been here long enough, Octavian? I’m getting tired over here.”_

_“You might be right, Kahale. I think, the time has come, praetor, to show you how merciful we can be with our prey. Kahale, since you’re so worried for the well-being of our precious guest – would you do the honors in his front again?” Octavian demanded while re-lubricating himself. How he had managed to get hard again so soon, Percy didn’t know, but he knew, for once, that if he was to come now, something bad would happen._

_“Believe me, you don’t want me to finish.”, he told the augur. Everyone in the Temple stared at him in disbelief._

_“Excuse me?”, Octavian sounded downright shocked, much to Percy’s delight. “You’re enjoying that kind of thing, Jackson?”_

_The Greek demi-god gritted his teeth. “No, you kinky pervert, but you might have noticed that I have some powers that could be quiet destructive in my current state. In other words, if I let down my guard now, the whole building could be flooded or destroyed by gush springs.” The augur sounded only more eager. “I’d really like see that, you know. The unleashed power of the sea…set free in the Temple of Neptune. I bet you godly parent would like that, too. And you’re too worn out to fight us, anyway, praetor. You might as well enjoy…”_

_With that, he gave the son of Venus the sign to take him in his mouth again. Octavian’s lubed hands stretched Percy again for good measure and he entered him. Technically, Percy knew that this indeed, was rape and that he should struggle and fight but there was nothing left in him. He concentrated his every energy on not moaning or giving any signs of pleasure. He mildly wondered how the augur was able to do him so easily – shouldn’t this hurt or anything? On the other hand, of course, his body had been prepared for hours and hours, so…_

_Again, his prostate was hit. On the other side of action, Kahale sucked him really hard and his tongue worked magic. He didn’t trust them to really finish it this time, but what choice did he have? Octavian’s thrust were getting harder and faster, always meeting the sweet spot of pleasure within and at the same time making him penetrating the other boy’s mouth even deeper. He felt himself again nearing the edge, his body getting rigid, his nerves tensing. And then, suddenly – finally – he fell over the edge. The sheer force would have brought him down, but Kahale caught him. He mouth had been replaced by Octavian’s hand right before the climax, so the augur would be able to catch the spurt._

_There was salt water everywhere. Percy hadn’t noticed the fountains erupting from everywhere on the building; he just felt the welcoming freshness of his element when he sank to the floor. Red drops fell from his lips for he had bitten them bloody to avoid making any sort of sound. If and when Octavian had released another time, he did not know or care, either. All that reached his foggy mind was: It’s over!_

_He stayed in the water exactly as long as it took him to heal his lips, then the son of Poseidon got up, ordered himself dry and went for his clothes. When he finally was able to face Octavian and his wet (and slightly annoyed) audience in the Temple again, though weak and downcast, he sounded just like the confident leader they had elected._

_“I hope you know that this will change nothing. You tried to force me into the role of your victim but deep down you know that you’ll never be able to tear me down to your level, you sick pervert. I won’t even take vengeance – I’m just so much above you, Octavian. But I can promise you this – you’ll never have a love life outside of this kinky parallel existence. No one will ever love you or want to be with you. And I really, really hope that, one day, at least one of your minions here will be around to watch you die and smile.”_

_“It doesn’t matter.”, Octavian smiled. “Your words might be impressive, praetor, but I’ve got my souvenir. Your debut will always belong to me. You cannot take that back.”_

_Percy knew he was right. “Great, Octavian. That’s the only trump you’re left with from tonight. You cannot victimize me. You have no power over me. And I don’t care about what matters to you or not. You’re still a loser with stuffed bears.” He left them there, staring, while he turned and walked away with stiff moves._

 

 

Nico had eventually gotten up and started to pace up and down the floor. “Sick. Such a sick – deviant – _vomitevole_ – argh!”

Percy shot him a bewildered look. “What got into you?”

“He tried to convince me to participate in his council. I think they did things like that on a regular basis and he used to ask me more often than not why I was still out of his inner circle. But apart from that, really, I mean, it’s not so important at all - I - “ All of sudden, Nico hugged Percy. “Thanks for sparing her that faith.”, he whispered.

“It was the least I could do”, Percy whispered back at him. They let go and Nico sat down next to his boyfriend again.

Frank started shifting uncomfortably once more. “What I still don’t get is…I know apart from the obvious reasons, and it was totally brave and everything…” He was nervous. “Why didn’t you just give him what he wanted? I mean, you could have spared yourself so much pain.”

All the three male children of the Big Three made strong sounds of protest. To keep them from exploding, Annabeth explained: “Frank, I know, you’re thinking this like a soldier and a practitioner. But, you have to consider another element. Being a child of the Big Three comes along with great powers and even greater impulse to prove yourself worthy, to excel and to lead. Therefore, their children are so competitive and stubborn – they have to be. Otherwise they would be easy targets and a disgrace, so to say. Convenience is not a solution for them, ever.” Said children nodded.

Frank exhaled. “That really sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”, they answered in unison.

Calypso turned to Percy again. “How did you act afterwards - when it was over and you were back to normal?”

He made a face. “Like nothing happened. I got out of there, told him he was a kinky loner without any chance of real affection and left. I knew he waited for me to attack or something but I didn’t want to satisfy his expectations. It wasn’t easy, though.”

 

There were a million questions circling in Annabeth’s mind but she didn’t want to expose her boyfriend any further. He had shown more bravery than any imaginable already. But, that night, when they were alone, she dared to ask.

“Percy, I know there were plenty of possibilities to kill or revenge on Octavian for you - during the quest and especially during the war. All those fights – it would have been easy for you to cover it or make it look like an accident. Why didn’t you?”

He looked at her face as if the answer was as obvious as possible. “He would have won, then. I didn’t want to give him the confirmation of how deeply he mortified me. I didn’t want to play his victim. Later, then, in combat…” He sighed. “I really wanted to get him. But then I remembered the look on your face when I – I mean, the way you looked at me…down there. In Tartarus, with Akhlys – I mean,” The black haired teen took a deep breath and Annabeth hugged him tightly to anchor him.

“See, I didn’t want to go there again. I wanted to prove that I can behave like someone reasonable and in control. Someone worthy – someone that you’d deserve, Wise Girl. So I thought I’d better stick with you instead of battling in my own personal _vendetta_ , so to say.”

Annabeth looked at the boy she loved in awe. No words could cover the extent of her affection, of her adoration and of his magnificence. She poured all those feelings into her kiss as she leaned in, never intending to let go and, even without words, he seemed to understand.

“It happened. There’s no turning back or avoiding it. There’s nothing I can do about it, anymore. But I can refuse to accept the role of a victim. I never was and I’ll never be. Whatever happened – it’s past. But I want to life in the present and head for a future with you. So, let’s just forget about it, ok?”

With another kiss, she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's important that he does not see himself as a victim but tries to be strong enough to face the fact that the past cannot be changed but accepted as it is. Still, this is quite a disturbing thing to write, I gotta admit that.


End file.
